The story of SwanQueen
by kookoolotz123
Summary: if you love SwanQueen, (Regina/Emma) and want to read about them and (possibly) their lady parts later in the story, read this fic. the story starts at the first episode, there will probably be some spoilers, but i expect that you guys got hooked on the show and saw everything just as i did. please read, comment (if you want, i'm not too pushy) and follow.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Emma. You don't need to know much about me, mostly because there's nothing to know. I was abandoned on the side of the road as a baby by my 'prize winner' parents. Other than that, I was a foster kid, passed around from family to family more than a bong in a frat house. You can say it made me guarded, un-able to trust, closed off… the list can go on and on.

I have never stayed somewhere more than a year, except with an ex of mine, Neal, in Tallahassee. He's also a 'prize winner'; I mean I should have known because I met him while I was stealing a car… That he happened to steal first... Yes I stole a stolen car. A little yellow VW Bug. Neal and I were madly in love, until he knocked me up, and sold me out to the cops. There was still a few good years with him before all of that happened. But it just makes me want to punch him in the nuts if I think about it too long, I mean he used me. It at least feels that way.

Any way getting off that topic, it's my birthday today. I'm 28. I almost forgot except I knew I had a 'date' for the evening… a man named Ryan. It's not a real date, it's my job. I'm meeting him in… damn I've got to get ready. I rummaged through my selection of clothes; I ended up wearing a tight hot pink dress that really showed off my… assets.

I got there late, only by a couple of minutes. There he was, handsome, smiling, and getting up from the table to greet me. I put on my best show face and took his hand to shake. "Emma?" he said with a charming little smile. "Ryan?" I asked. "You look relieved." I added with a smile back at him. "Uh, well. It is the internet." He said as he pulled the chair out for me then continued to sit down in his own seat.

"You know, pictures can be-" I cut him off. "Fake, outdated. Stolen from a Victoria secret catalog." We both laughed. "Exactly, so… um, tell me something about yourself, Emma." I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, uh, well… todays my birthday." I was hesitant to tell him that. "And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?" I answered truthfully, no point in lying to the man. "I'm Kind of a loner." I saw him think just a second before speaking again. "And… you don't like your family?" why lie about that either? "No family to like." I said matter of fact. "Oh, come on. Everyone has a family."

I know that you idiot. I'm not retarded. "Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are." I paused a moment. "Ready to run yet?" I said knowing he would soon. "Oh, not a chance." He smiled at me. "You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan that I have ever met." We both laughed.

"Okay. Your turn." I stated. He was about to answer when I cut him off "No, wait. Let me guess." He waited for me to continue "Um, you are handsome, charming…" I started "Go, on" he said liking where I was going.

"The kind of guy who—and now stop me if I get this wrong—Embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." He chuckled. Obviously taken back by what I said. "What?" he smiled. "And the worst part of all of this is your wife." His smile went away and he looked down. "Your wife who loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date." He dropped his whole act. "Who are you?" he asked shortly after I stopped talking. "The chick who put up the rest of the money." It finally clicked in his brain.

"You're a Bail Bondsman?" He said. "Bail Bondsperson." I corrected. He laughed, looked down at his hands then without warning flipped the table and started sprinting out the door. "Ugh" I sighed in irritation at the fact he got wine on my dress. "Really?" why do they always fucking run. I walked after him. He ran into traffic and I followed, nearly getting hit by a car. I heard him try and unlock his car and get in. I didn't run because his car had a big yellow boot on it, and trust me he wasn't going anywhere. When he realized it was too late for him, he tried to negotiate.

"Look you don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money." Bullshit. "No you don't, and even if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family." He paused. "What the hell do you know about family, huh?" I didn't hesitate to smash his face into the steering wheel of his car before answering. "Nothing."

After all of the events today, I decided to stop by a little dessert place near my apartment to get something for my birthday. I got one simple vanilla cupcake with vanilla frosting. It was only me anyway, why buy a whole cake? As soon as I got into my apartment I pried my heels off with my feet and left them where ever they fell, I went to the island in the kitchen and opened my box containing a single lonely cupcake. I set it on the table in front of me and lit a little blue candle that was in the shape of a star. I crossed my arms and leaned forward on the table I was standing still and just watching my lonely little cupcake for a moment. "Another Banner year." I shut my eyes, and for the first time since I was little. I wished.

My doorbell rang waking me from my state of self-pity, I went to answer it and I didn't see anyone until I looked down. "Uh, can I help you?" I asked awkwardly to the kid standing at my door. "Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked. "Yeah. Who are you?" I questioned utterly confused. "My name's Henry. I'm your son." He said with a smile. I looked at him for a second before he ran into my apartment. "Whoa. Hey, kid. Kid. Kid!" I said before he turned around.

"I don't have a son. Where are your parents?" he didn't answer what I asked. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me." He said. "Can you give me a minute?" I answered as I locked myself in the bathroom. This can't be real. I'm going to pass out- "hey, you have any juice?" holy fuck… it is real. "Never mind, found some." He yelled from the kitchen. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw him putting down the bottle of orange juice. "You know, we should probably get going." He said fixing his jacket. "Going where?" I asked with my arms crossed. "I want you to come home with Me." he said with a smile. "Okay kid, I'm calling the cops." I stated as I went to grab a phone.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." He replied. "And they'll believe you because I'm the birth mother." I clicked end on the phone. "Yup." He replied. "You're not gonna do that." I said calling out his bluff. "Try me." He answered.

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There is not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. Let's call it a super power. I can tell when anyone is lying. And you, kid, are." I started to dial again but then he spoke. "Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please. Come home with me." He begged. "Where's home?" I asked. I can't believe I'm even considering this. "StoryBrooke, Maine." He replied. "StoryBrooke? Seriously?" I asked skeptically. He nodded.

"All righty then, let's get you back to StoryBrooke." What else should I have done? Left him in the city alone?

I've been driving for two hours, Henry is talking non-stop and I hope he's starting to lose steam.

"I'm hungry; do you want to stop somewhere?" He asked. I continued looking ahead. "This is not a road trip. We are not stopping for snacks." I stated just wanting to be there already. "Why not?" he asked. "Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could have put your butt on a bus, I still could." A very tempting offer right at this moment too. "You know, I have a name. It's Henry."

I sighed and looked over at him for a second. Maybe I'm not being so nice. "What's that?" I said leaning my head in the direction of his lap where a huge brown book rested. "I'm not sure you're ready." What the hell is he talking abou- "Ready for some fairytales? "I asked somewhat curious and somewhat amused.

"They're not fairytales, they're true. Every story in this book actually happened." He's just a kid, maybe I should just play along or whatever. "Of course it did." I don't think I sound too convincing. "Use your super power, see if I'm lying." Henry challenged. He really believes in this. "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." I said trying to make him see a little.

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." I thought for a second. "Why is that?" I said in a tone that was probably a little more sarcastic than I'd like to think. "Because you're in this book." He replied. "Oh, kid. You've got problems." I stated after his announcement. "Yup. And you're gonna fix them."


	2. Chapter 2

After a long while of driving it started to rain down hard, my windshield wipers at their fastest couldn't make me see much better. At this point, Henry is passed out clutching his book. I put my red leather jacket over him and put the book on the floor by his feet. Another hour later I was staring at the 'Welcome to StoryBrooke' road sign. Without another thought I drove in to town and woke Henry.

"Okay, kid. How about an address?" I suggested as I pulled up to a red light. The light soon after turned green and I continued down the street. "44 I'm-Not-Telling- You street." I hit the brakes and stop. Getting out of the car and slamming the door in frustration. Henry gets out shortly after me. "Look, it's been a _long_ night." I stated as I looked up at the clock tower trying to read it, "And it's almost… 8:15?" I said after I read the- obviously wrong- clock. "That clock hasn't moved in my whole life. Time's frozen here." What is this kid saying? "Excuse me?" I asked hoping he would explain.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here." Does he even realize how ridiculous that sounds? I crossed my arms. "Hang on. An evil queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters _here_?" I said skeptically. "Yeah, and now they're trapped." He answered.

"Frozen in time and stuck in StoryBrooke, Maine-that's what you're going with?" I said incredulously. "It's true." He pleaded. "Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" I said going along with it. "They can't. If they try, bad things happen." I just stared at him.

"Henry." A voice called out behind me. "What are you doing here?" the tall man with reddish hair asked as he jogged up to us. He was holding a closed umbrella in one hand and a huge Dalmatian at the other end of the leash. "Is everything alright?" the man asked.

"I'm Fine, Archie." Henry told him as he bent down to pet the spotted dog between its ears.

"Who's this?" the tall man asked. "Just someone trying to give him a ride home." I replied. "Oh, she's my mom, Archie." Henry told him. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot. "Oh, I see." Archie said after a second. "Do you know where he lives?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, sure. Just right up on Mifflin Street. The mayor's house is the biggest one on the block." I looked down at Henry. "You're the mayors kid?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Uh, Maybe." He replied looking down and to his right, an obvious sign of lying.

"Hey, where were you today, Henry? 'Cause you missed our session." Archie asked, effectively keeping me from calling out Henry for not telling me his mother is the mayor. "Oh, well, I forgot to tell you, I went on a fieldtrip." Archie looked at me, and then bent down to eye level with Henry.

"Henry… What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

I just want to sleep, so I cut their conversation short. "Okay. Well, I really should be getting him home." I am being much nicer than I usually am. Sleep deprivation maybe? "Yeah, sure." He said getting off his knee and standing up. "Well, listen, have a good night, and, uh, you be good, Henry." He stated as he playfully punched Henry's arm and walked on down the street whistling.

I looked back at henry when Archie was a good four feet from us. "So that's your shrink?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. "I'm not crazy." He stated. "I didn't say that, Just… he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you." I can tell that Henry knows I think this is all a big joke.

"He's the one who needs help, because he doesn't know." I cut his sentence short. "That he's a fairytale character?" he answered immediately after I was done. "None of them do. They don't remember who they are." I sighed. "Convenient. All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" I said referring to Archie as henry and I got into the car.

"Jiminy Cricket." He replied without hesitating. "Right. The lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little bit." I shut the car door behind me. "I'm not Pinocchio." He said after he too got in the car. "Of course you're not, 'cause that would be ridiculous." I said sarcastically out loud but to no one in particular.

As soon as we were both in the car and ready I stepped on the gas, StoryBrooke isn't such a huge place and Mifflin Street was just left of where we were. It didn't take long at all to get to the huge house that Archie described, and wow, was he right. It's a huge white house with black trimmings and a widow's walk on the second floor. I got out of the car and Henry wouldn't move, I stopped walking and went to the passenger's side. "Come on, kid. Up." I told him. He slowly slid out of the seat, like someone wanting to waste all the time they have before getting yelled at. "Now." I stated. He finally let out a frustrated sigh and got out of the car.

He followed me to the gate before he spoke again. "Please don't take me back there." He begged.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." I said still walking toward the front door to the house. "I don't have parents—just a mom, and she's evil." I stopped short and turned toward Henry. "Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" I said trying to get him home. "She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." Why do I believe him? "Kid," I sighed and bent down to eye level. "I'm sure that's not true."

He was about to say something when a woman's voice called from the door and ran over to him, relief obviously on her face "Henry?" Her voice was cracking. "Oh, Henry." She squeezed him in a hug. "Are you okay?" she separated the hug but held on to his shoulders looking at him. "Where have you been?!" she stood up and looked at me. "What happened?" she asked, then turned her head back to Henry. I couldn't help but notice how, Wow. She is... I mean, she's stunning. Just look at her… wow.

"I FOUND MY _REAL_ MOM!" Henry yelled as he ran into the house, my eyes followed him and I saw someone else was with us, I obviously don't know his name but he's a very handsome man wearing a sheriffs badge. Henry's mother looked at me, hurt evident in her eyes, her huge, brown eyes. She was staring straight at me; she shook her head in bewilderment and shock at the words coming out of her own mouth. "y-you're Henry's birth mother?" she said with a tear.

"Hi." I answered uncomfortably; I'm not good with sad people.

"I'll just go and check on the lad, make sure he's alright." The sheriff said. I did not realize he was British. But it's a nice surprise. And it did almost distract from the fact that Henry's mom just totally checked me out. I chose to ignore it though, it wouldn't mean anything, and she was most likely just trying to see the resemblance between her son and me. There really isn't any though, he looks more like his father.

Her mood shifted almost immediately and she put on an obvious fake smile. I don't blame her for covering up her emotions, I do the same thing. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" I looked at her mouth, and saw a twitch of a smile, she had a small scar on her upper left lip, and it added something more to this, already mysterious woman. "Got anything stronger?" I half joked as I followed her into the house. Out of curiosity, I checked her out. Her body is amazing. She must live at the gym.

I followed her to what looked like an office. "How did he find me?" I asked, hoping she would know. "No idea," she started as she grabbed two glass cups from her counter, "when I adopted him, he was only 3 weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact." Her back was still turned pouring the apple cider. "You were told right." I shifted in my spot. It's a bad habit I have when a situation gets uncomfortable. "And the father?" she asked still pouring the liquid.

"There _was_ one." I said thinking of Neal for a second. "Do I need to be worried about him?" she asked adding ice. "Nope. He doesn't even know." I shifted again. She turned around gracefully and started walking over. "Do I need to be worried about _you_, Ms. Swan?" she said as she handed me the glass of cider, I couldn't help but notice that our fingers touched when she gave me the glass, it sent a shock up my arm, And I almost dropped the cup on the floor. "Absolutely not." I shifted again, not knowing this time, why exactly I was uncomfortable.


	3. chapter 3

"Madame Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." The sheriff assured Regina as he walked down the stairs to where we were. "Thank you, sheriff" she said to him. He shifted and then looked at Regina to say something, but without another word, he left. And in that moment I thought there was more going on between them.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him." Regina said referring to Henry as she walked me to another office-y looking room. "Kid's having a rough time. It happens." I replied as she shut the door behind us. "You have to understand, ever since I became Mayor, balancing things has been tricky." I took a sip of the apple cider, and she was right it's great.

"You have a job, I assume?" she added. At this point I was already sitting, she was standing behind me at a fire place mantle just touching things as she was talking. I turned toward her "uh, I keep busy, yeah." I tuned back to the table and put my drink down. "Imagine having another job on top of it." Regina said as she walked to the seat in front of me and sat.

"That's being a single mom, so I push for order." She added. She let out a little chuckle, and then continued. "Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life." Her features softened "I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" her eye's pleaded for me to believe her.

I don't think she's evil, troubled yes. But not evil, she's just a single mom doing what it takes. She's way more cut out for this than I ever was… or will be… "I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing." I grabbed my drink from the table again. "What fairytale thing?" she doesn't know? "Oh, you know, his book, how he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it, like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." I laughed as the words came out of my mouth. Regina looked confused. "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about." I can tell that she doesn't, so I try and skip the awkward part of explaining.

"You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid, and I really should be heading back." Before I could finish the sip I was about to take Regina stood up and went to the door. "Of course." I put the cup that was at my lips in mid sip, down. I awkwardly and stood and walked out of the door Regina was practically throwing me out of, She let me out first then walked out behind me. We got to the front door before she spoke again. "Goodbye Ms. Swan." She said, giving me one more look before shutting the door practically in my face.

I grabbed the keys out of my back pocket, I don't know why exactly but I chanced a look at the second floor window. I saw Henry; after he saw me too he left the view of the window and shut his lights.

I slowly walked to my car that was parked out front and got in. I drove for twenty minutes until I was near the 'you are now leaving StoryBrooke' road sign. I was just thinking when I shifted my view to the passenger's seat. "Sneaky bastard." I said out loud as I saw Henrys book, he knew I would go back and return it. I looked back at the road and saw a huge grey wolf; I gasped hit on the breaks and swerved to avoid hitting it. The last thing I remember is smashing my head into the window.

I heard whistling; I sprung my eyes open and turned to the source of the noise. "What are you looking at, sister?" a small man with a beard asked grumpily. I took in my surroundings; I was in a jail cell. "Hey, Leroy. Manners. We have a guest." An older man with a thick Italian accent stated, turning to me and continuing. "So you are, eh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life." The older man said getting closer to my cage. "Actually I was just dropping him off." I corrected as I rubbed my head, there's a huge bump from when I banged it last night. The little angry man in the cell next to me scoffed, "Don't blame ya, they're all brats. Who needs 'em?" The older man lowered his coffee and stared daggers at Leroy. "Well I'd give anything for one." He then turned to me and continued. "My wife and I—we tried for many years, but, uh… it was not meant to be." He zoned out, probably thinking. "Well, cry me a river." the little grumpy man said.

Just at that moment the handsome sheriff walked in, I still don't know his name. "Leroy, I'm going to let you out. You need to behave." He jangled the keys and unlocked the door, "Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." He opened the door and waited; Leroy then put on this creepy serial killer smile, and walked out. Once the little man was gone the sheriff looked at me. I spoke first. "Seriously?" I said, referring to me being in a jail cell. "Regina's drinks- a little stronger than we thought." He said. I took two sips!

"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road." I said calmly, and truthfully.

"A wolf. Right." He said condescendingly, a familiar voice of worry started from behind the officer. "Graham, Henry's run away again. We have to—what is _she_ doing here?" Regina asked… finally I know his damn name. Graham. Eh, I don't like it. I thought it would be… Hunter, or Travis, You know something woodsy or lumber-Jacky.

She got closer to my cell. "Do you know where he is?" she asked accusingly. "Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and I have a pretty good alibi." I stated gesturing to the cage I was in.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." She said. "Did you try his friends?" I asked trying to help. "He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." At those words my mind wondered for a second, I suddenly remembered my childhood. "Every kid has friends, did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them." I suggested still thinking. "And you know this how?" she asked unconvinced of my abilities.

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him?"

After finally being let out and free, Graham, me, and Regina, went back to her house, when we got there Regina led the way to Henry's room. It didn't really look like most 10 year olds rooms, besides all of drawings and toys. He had a lot of books. My eyes went to the computer in the corner of the room, I logged on, which wasn't too hard because he didn't have a password. I immediately check his history and inbox.

"Smart kid, he cleared his inbox." I said looking at Graham, who sat down next to me. I looked back to the computer. "I'm smart, too." I said pulling out a flash drive, "A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." I put the flash drive into the computer. "I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques—pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." He replied making conversation. "Well you're on salary, I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get." I said still looking for clues.

"Huh, there's a receipt for a website— .—it's expensive. He has a credit card?" I asked as I read the website information. "He's 10." Regina stated with her left hand on her hip. "Well he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record." I said pulling it up on the screen "Mary-Margret Blanchard. Who's Mary-Margret Blanchard?" I asked turning to Regina. "Henry's teacher." She stated.

Graham got a call and had to leave. Regina decided it would just be easier to take her car to the school, we drove silently, and you could cut the tension with a knife. "So how about some music?" I asked trying to break the silence. "I like quiet." She stated coldly, "you're fun." I said sarcastically to myself. "For your information Ms. Swan, I can hear you. And secondly, I am fun. You just don't get to see that side of me."

I thought for a second "Why not, wouldn't you want people to see your fun side?" she kept staring at the road. "It's not that I don't want to show my fun side, it's that no one can keep up." She paused a moment. "And I want people to look at me professionally. Not like some, middle aged party troll." I laughed loudly, and for a second I saw Regina smile. A genuine happy smile. That she put away immediately when she caught me looking at her. We drove the last five minutes in awkward silence; I can't get the image of her smile out of my head. I only knew her for one day, and I can tell she doesn't smile enough.

We got out of the car and I followed Regina inside the building to Henry's classroom, kids were rushing out and I stayed back, I saw Regina walk through them, she touched a young boy's back gently as she passed. After the children were gone I heard speaking. "Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?" I stepped in the room and saw a woman with short black hair, olive skin, and green eyes. For some reason being here made me emotional. "Where is my son?" Regina asked accusingly, putting her bag down on the desk.

"Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you." She said. "You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina asked nodding her head toward me. Mary-Margret looked at me, for some reason my stomach dropped. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" I thought about what to say, "I'm his… I'm… his…" Regina interrupted. "The woman who gave him up for adoption." I stood still taking in this complete stranger's reaction; why do I care what she thinks? She took out her purse and looked for her wallet. "You don't know anything about this, do you?" I asked from where I was standing.

"No, unfortunately not." She looked in her wallet. "Clever boy, I should never have given him that book." She shook her head, thinking. "What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina asked angrily. "Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy—so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware… lonely." I thought back again, he grew up like me, only he actually has people who care about him. "He needed it." Mary-Margret continued. "What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." Regina, stated as she turned around and knocked over a stack of books on purpose, "Have a nice trip back to Boston." she said as she sped past me and walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary-Margret and I immediately ran to pick up the books that were pushed over, "Sorry to bother you." I said apologizing for Regina's rude behavior. "No, it's…" she looked at me and paused for a moment. "It's okay. I fear this is partially my fault." She said finishing her sentence.

We continued picking everything up. "How's a book supposed to help?" I asked referring to henry's loneliness. "What do you think stories are for? These stories. The classics? There's a reason we all know them." She replied as we got up. "They're a way for us to deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense." She opened the door Regina slammed shut, and then continued on.

"See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life." No shit Regina's a crazy bitch. "Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." I stated. "No, it's more than her." She continued as we turned down the hallway. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face—'why would anyone give me away?'—Oh, my god. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you." She said remembering that I was the one to give him away. I just looked at her knowing how right she was. "It's okay." I said.

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone _can_ have… Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." I looked at her. "You know where he is, don't you?" I asked knowing for some reason she would. "You might want to check his castle." Could she be vaguer?

After asking Mary-Margret for all the details and an address, I was at Henry's 'castle'. It was a large wooden play-thing, that kids go on… it looks like no one has gone on it in a very long time, and might actually break if I step on the poor thing. The beach it's on is very pretty, I parked my car a couple of minutes ago in the designated parking-lot and grabbed his book from the front seat.

I took a breath in before I saw Henry, he was sitting on the edge of the nearly broken jungle gym looking sad, I climbed the stairs and walked next to him, I sat down and dangled my feet off the side to match his position. "You left this in my car." I said as I handed Henry his book. He took it back but didn't say anything, instead he looked toward town square, where the clock tower is visible. "still hasn't moved, huh?" I asked, trying to get him to respond. "I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here, that the final battle would begin." And he lost me again. "I'm not fighting any battles, kid." I told him. "yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings." I'm almost so done with this shit. "Can you cut it with the book crap?" I asked.

"you don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away." I paused and really looked him. "You wanted to give me my best chance." I stared blankly in front of us taking what he said to heart. "How do you know that?" I asked, secretly glad he knew that was the reason. "it's the same reason Snow White gave _you_ away."

I can't deal with this. "Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though… I wanted you to have your best chance, but it's not with me." I felt a tear slip down my right cheek, "come on. let's go." I said sliding down from where I was sitting, and starting to walk. "Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week and you'll see I'm not crazy." He begged. "I have to get you back to your mom." I told him. "you don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!" I stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital." I started to cry. "I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was 3, but then they had there own kid, so they sent me back." I sighed. that part of my life fucking sucked.

"Look…" I said continuing and leaning down to eye level with Henry. "your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you." I feel like an emotional wreck. I don't think anything will help right now, I just want to cry and go home—"your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway. That's just where you came through ." Henry said. how do I respond to that?

"What?" I decided on. "the wordrobe. When you went through the wordrobe, you appered in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." And just like that, my day got better.

"Sure they were." I said letting out I small smile as I wiped away my tears. I chuckled. He really did make me feel better. "Come on, Henry." I said standing straight and walking toward my car, Henry followed, and surprised me when I felt small hand grab mine.

The drive was quiet and enjoyable, Henry opened his book and read and I _enjoyed_ the the quiet, thinking how much better my life would be If my brain worked like his. When we got to the Mayor's house Regina greeted us at the door. Henry ran passed her and went upstairs, she turned trying to look at him, then shortly after turned to me. "Thank you." She took a few steps out the door.

"No problem." I answered. "He seems to have taken quite a shine to you." Regina replied, I laughed, he actually made me feel important and - I know I'm going to regret saying this— happy… "You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday, and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. that I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up." I couldn't contain my smile at those last words.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." She said, "I'm sorry?" I asked not quite getting it, and still thinking about Henry. "Don't mistake all this as an invitation back into his life." Regina cleared up.

"Oh." I replied, that actually hurt me. "Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… well, who knows what you've been doing? I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is _my_ son." Her words were like being stabbed through the heart. I didn't even expect anything. "I was not-" she interupted me. "No, you don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away." She stepped into my personal space.

"Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car and you leave this town, because if you don't, I _will_ destroy you if it is the last thing I do." Did this bitch just threaten me? Oh hell no. "Good- bye, Miss Swan." She turned around and walked toward the front door. "Do you love him?" I asked when she got into the doorway. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Henry. Do you love him?" in an instant her eyes got cold. "Of course I love him." She went inside and shut the door. I don't believe her. It's that simple.

-REGINA'S P.O.V.-

How dare she, of corse I love my son. i just want what's best for him. And the only way that can happen is if Miss Swan get's the hell away from him. Call me selfish, or possessive, or cold hearted. It wouldn't be wrong. I lost my self a long time ago, i lost my life, my love, and my happiness… that's why everyone else also has to be unhappy… unfortunatly so is Henry, the only person I cared about was myself, until I adopted him.

But old habits die hard, and it may seem like I don't care. I can't help that. I have him in therapy. That should help more than I ever could… maybe if I was in therapy when I was younger I would be different. But such things weren't so in the enchanted forest… the closest thing we had was that god-awful cricket, Jimney and he was on Snow White's side. And although it pains me to have my son go to him, at least in this world he has a degree.

I went into Henry's room, 'the book' everyone knew about besides me was next to his computer. I took it. I know it's mean but when has that ever stopped me? I got into my room and sat on the bed. I hope this isn't what I think it is… fuck. I spent the whole night reading it, and if I must say so myself I look pretty hot as a drawing. But this is bad. I was almost done with the book when I found out pages were missing, I knew something was wrong. What did he do to them!? I need to see those damn pages.

-EMMA'S P.O.V.-

Against Regina's wishes I decided to stay. I parked my car in front of Grannny's bed and breakfast and walked in. "You're out all night and now you're going out again." I heard a women say. "I should have moved to Boston!" a younger girls voice screamed. "I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard ." the older woman retorted as the young woman with black hair turned into another room to avoid the fight.

"Excuse me?" I said softly.

The older woman turned around. "I'd like a room." The young woman came back at my words. "Really?" they both said. "Would you like a forest view or a square veiw?" she ran to get something but continued speaking. "Normally, there's and upgrade fee for the square, but as rent is due I'll wave it." She returned to the front desk with a sign up book. "Square is fine." I said. She opened the book and dust came flying out. "Now… what's the name?" she asked. "Swan. Emma Swan." She went to write when a male voice spoke. "Emma." I turned to see a man with long hair, a gold tooth, and a cane behind me. "what a lovely name." he said finishing his sentence. "Thanks." I said accepting the creepy man's complement. The older woman, who I'm assuming is Granny, handed the guy a stack of money. "It's all here." She said. She looked scared but confident. "Yes, yes, of course. Yes, dear, thank you." He said half distracted. I didn't realize he had an accent, it sounds scottish-ish." He turned to me again. "Enjoy your stay… Emma." The way he said my name really creeped me out, I'm not gonna lie.

He turned and left, making scary eye contact with the young woman. "Who's that?" I asked Granny after he shut the door. The younger woman wound up answering. "Mr. Gold. He owns this place." I thought for a second. "The inn?" I asked. "No. The Town." Granny answered. "So how long will you be staying with us?" she asked changing the subject. "A week. Just a week." That's all Henry wants. Just a week.

"Great!" she smiled and handed me a room key. "Welcome to StoryBrooke."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Leave, Miss Swan. Or I will have to _make_ you." Regina threatened, stepping into my personal space. She was wearing a tight black dress, and I looked her up and down hungrily like a horny teenage boy. _

_"Well, I guess you'll just have to make me, Madam Mayor." Regina's eyes grew dark, and she pushed me against the nearest wall. My heart was pounding so fast. She was yelling at me but I couldn't hear her, I could only feel her, see her, smell her. All of her features are, so flawless. So, perfect. Without thinking I leaned forward and smashed our lips together, Regina opened her eyes in shock and pulled away, she looked at me for what felt like 1000 years but in reality was only seconds._

_ Right when I was about to lose my nerve she kissed me hard, taking my hair into her hands. Our lips stayed together until we got to the bed. Taking charge, Regina pushed me down, laid me on my back and ripped my shirt off, she kissed my breasts and made her way lower. When she got to my jeans she unbuttoned, and tore them down leaving me with only a red thong. She looked back up at me with pure sex in her eyes. "Oh, you better believe I'm going to _make_ you, Miss Swan." _

My eyes shot open, and I realized I was dreaming. I've never had a dream like that… it felt so fucking real. How can I start my day with the image of Regina eating my, uh, you know… in my head. God I've never been this turned on… I can feel how wet I am… this can't happen. I've never been attracted to a girl before…. What am I saying!? It was just a dream. They don't really mean anything, do they? I'm just not going to think about it. Nope. I'm not going to think about Regina, and I'm definitely not going to think about her dress, or what's underneath it. Nope. I'm not going to think about any of that.

Trying to clear my mind I went to the window. What I saw was amazing. The clock tower started working. Henry must be so happy.

- REGINA P.O.V. -

Those missing pages are killing me, I need to find out. I walked in to henry's bedroom; he was in front of the mirror fixing the tie on his school uniform. I opened the book to where the pages were obviously torn out. "The missing pages, Where are they?" I asked. "It's an old book. Stuff's missing. What do you care?" he replied, turning around and walking away. "I care because you think I'm some evil queen." I know it's true… but he's not allowed to know… even though he does… "And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother." I continued, touching his face softly. He should just love me! Evil queen or not.

"No, you're not." He pulled away and started walking. "Well then, who is?" I asked. I am his mom. I raised him. Not that blonde bimbo. "That woman you brought here? I don't like what she and this book are doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue." I said confidently knowing my threat to Miss Swan worked, and that she should be in Boston by now. I looked at Henry… he's hiding something. "What?" I asked. Just then, I heard a bell ring out, and this isn't just any bell. It's the clock tower's bell.

Time is _moving _again. It's not possible unless… shit, the savior…

I turned back to Henry, only to find he was gone. I went to my room and threw on a loose fitting turquoise dress. It's comfortable, but also nice enough to attend any business transaction that will occur. On the way out the door I put on my light grey trench coat and grabbed my purse. I drove into town and stepped out of the car. I walked right up to the clock tower and just looked at it, completely dumbfounded that it's working.

"Hey, how about that? Jimn-I mean,-Archie said as he walked up next to me. He always has that damn umbrella, and that spotted cur. I stood silently, and he continued. "I guess those rusty old innards finally worked them self's out, huh?" I turned around on him suddenly, about to attack, till I realized it wouldn't be appropriate, I saw miss swan's beat down buggy in the corner of my eye, and shifted my full attention to it. I turned back when I realized Mr. Hopper was waiting for an answer from me. "Yes. How about that, indeed." I said dismissively, walking to my car and slamming the door shut as I got in. I've never been this infuriated in my life!

Miss Swan will pay for her actions if she doesn't leave soon. I have an idea that might work though. I turned on the radio to distract me from the whole situation. But all it did was make me think of the day I gave that home wrecker a ride to henry's school to see Ms. Blanchard. She told me I couldn't have fun when I wouldn't turn the radio on.

If only she knew me before Snow White murdered my love. It's not my fault, I'm too busy. Sure I would love to just go out, party, and possibly have sex with someone and then avoid them for the rest of my life. But I'm just too old for that now. You pass that part of your life the second you turn 30. I'm 36 now, and sexy as hell. I know it. You know it. And soon Emma Swan will too. Wait that came out wrong… she won't know how sexy I am—I mean she will, because hello, look at Me.—but that's not what I meant… I promise I didn't mean that in a sexual way… wait why am I explaining myself, to my own thoughts?

Let's just get off the whole subject in general, okay? Thanks brain. I pulled up to my house a few seconds after I finished my thoughts. I walked to the door and used the house key to open it. As soon as I got inside I felt how warm it was. It was the kind of warm that makes you sleepy, I decided all I need to do is take a nap and then think of ways to threaten Miss Swan to leave.

I took off my jacket and tucked myself into bed, everything felt so comfortable and I fell asleep within minutes.

_"I love this place!" Emma called over the loud music. "You would like the most boring party on earth, Miss Swan." I said rhetorically. "This is a good party Regina. The fact that you're the only one not enjoying it proves how little fun you are." She retorted. "Well you don't even know me." I said._

_"But I'd like to, I also want to buy you a drink Ms. Mills… let's see how fun you get." I looked at those eyes of hers. "Okay. Just one though." and all I drank was one. Emma did the opposite. I decided to grab my things and leave; parties aren't much fun when you're as sober as I am. "HEY, REGINA! I WANT TO WALK YOU HOME!" she said running up to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I pretty much wound up carrying her to my house. She can't go anywhere so I put her on my couch. I walk up the stairs to my bedroom, I undress completely and get into my huge bed; I start touching myself out of boredom, going faster and faster until I'm On the verge of Cumming; Emma walks into the room and catches me on my back with my hands in-between my legs. I look at her, she's wearing a white wife beater with a black bra showing underneath, her pants were off and she was wearing a sexy little red thong. She stalked closer to my bed and then crawled seductively on top of me like a wild animal; I tore her shirt off and attacked her neck, leaving red and purple hickeys down to her collarbone I un-hook her bra, while she starts rubbing me where I wanted. I take her right nipple into my mouth an flick at it with my tongue gaining a moan. She rubs me harder and harder until I'm about to burst. "I guess you are fun." Emma said. _

I sprung up and opened my eyes. No, no no no, that did not just happen. I looked next to me and great fully found no one. I looked at the clock and realized I'd only been sleeping for 45 minutes_. _That dream felt so real. Why did that happen? Why would I even conjure up those images in my head? I need to get rid of her, that dream can't happen again. I don't think my body could take it, everything just felt so real. Her skin, her eyes, the way she touched me, just everything about that infuriating woman felt real.

I have a plan to get rid of her, and if that doesn't happen… get her arrested. And it better work…

I rehearsed what I was going to say all the way to Granny's bed & breakfast, where Miss Swan's car is parked. I walked in and saw the old bat at her desk. I handpicked some apples from my tree to make my threat seem less threatening. I politely asked what room she was in and walked to her door. I knocked and waited at least four minutes for her to answer. What the hell is she doing in there?

- EMMA'S P.O.V. -

I heard knocking at my door. Shit. I'm butt naked right now. I threw on a black bra and white wife beater

Of course when I actually have company I can't find any pants. I threw on a random red thong that's a little too skimpy, but I have no time to change them because I have to answer the door before whoever this is leaves, I swear it's been like four minutes, I grabbed my coffee from the counter and swung open the door only to see the person I planned on avoiding the rest of the day because of a dream.

"Did you know the Honey Crisp Tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" I cocked my head to the side, this sounded way too rehearsed. She paused and saw my outfit. She actually looked like she might pass out, jeeze I didn't know she'd have such a problem. After she started to breathe again she put on a serial killer fake smile and continued her little speech. "I t can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl…" she reached into her basket and picked an apple from the top. "And to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She handed it over to me and I accepted it awkwardly. "Thanks." I said. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home. She replied handing me the whole basket. "Actually I'm gonna stay for a while." I handed her apples back. I promised Henry. The last thing I want is to hurt the kid. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him." Please, cut the bull shit. "All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the past 12 hours makes me want to stay more." I stated, challenging her to do it again. "Since when were apples a threat?" she asked innocently. "I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure henry's okay." I told her. "He's fine, dear. Any problems he have are being taken care of." I interrupted her. "What does_ that_ mean?" I said.

"It means, I have him in therapy. It's all under control." Therapy huh, might be good to check in with his shrink and see what he can tell me about what Henry's going through. "Take my advice Miss Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that." I retorted. "It's time for you to go." she said as her smile dropped. "Or what?" I replied. "Don't underestimate me Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of…" she said stepping very close to me… "Good-Bye again." And without another word she turned and left.


End file.
